After The Fall
by Darkness Abides
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CITY OF LOST SOULS This starts off as a post-breakup Malec story,but will later have more focus on the rest of the TMI gang. I'll be updating as much as I can, but school can get pretty hectic. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER ALEC OHMYJEEZUS

Alec stared at the long list of calls Magnus hadn't returned. He clicked one of the calls to redial. As Alec's thumb hovered over the CALL button, Jace came in the room.

"You have got to stop this," Jace said. "Give me your phone." He held out his hand.

Alec sighed and handed his phone over to Jace. "Fine, you're right. Just keep-"

"Me just keeping your phone isn't good enough. You could always steal it back." Jace threw the phone against the bedroom wall. It shattered as it hit the ground and fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That was a brand new phone, you asshole!" Alec's hands curled into fists at his sides and he had to stop himself from punching his parabatai. The liquor made him moody.

"I'll buy you another one. I just don't trust you with a phone until you're over Magnus, however long that takes. And that's not going to happen if you keep calling him."

"It's never going to happen, Jace. There's nothing I can do. I've tried everything I can to make it better, but he won't forgive me."

"Forgiving you and taking you back aren't the same thing. I know that if I were Magnus, it would be pretty hard to forgive you after what happened. He already has trust issues, which is completely understandable, and this just made it worse."

Alec sat back down on his bed. "Thanks for being on _his _side, Jace."

Jace sat down beside him, the bed creaking under their weight. "I'm not trying to be on his side, I'm just trying to be realistic." Jace wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders. "You need to do something instead of just moping around here all day and getting drunk. Don't try to lie, Alec, I can smell it." Jace moved his arm from Alec's shoulders and stood up. "Now, I would be happy to help, but I've got something important to attend to." He slipped on his black leather jacket and walked out onto the street.

He knew it would be a long walk to the warlock's apartment, but he could handle it, and he didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

When he got to the door and pressed the intercom, Magnus sounded like he had just woken up. "Who dares disturb the High Warlock?"

"Drop the act, Magnus. It's me and it's about Alec."

"Now, why do you think that would change anything? I told him I didn't want to see any of you. And as much as you think everyone loves you, I really meant especially you."

"I think it matters because you still love him. I think that you don't want to give your secrets away so you broke up with Alec."

Magnus sighed. "Come in."

Jace rushed up the stairs and into the apartment before Magnus could change his mind.

"What business do you think you have trying to blame me? I only broke up with him because of what he did. You claim I'm the one that's so secretive, but he went behind my back. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it was Camille he went to."

Jace sat down on the couch in the center of the room. "I know what he did was stupid. He was desperate and he's new at this. You two need each other. Can't you give him a break?"

"I'll consider it." Magnus opened his front door. "Now get out of my apartment." He shut the door behind Jace.

As much as Magnus hated to admit it, the young Shadowhunter was right. But would getting Alec back be worth the risk of getting burned?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and to everyone who reviewed it or favorited it. And thank you so much for reading this chapter!

Alec shot arrow after arrow into the target hanging on the wall. The soft thud the arrows made as they landed was comforting. The bull's-eye was getting full and Alec needed to stop before he started splitting arrows. He knew could if he tried but Max had had their parents get these arrows specially made for Alec's eighteenth birthday.

His hand ached when he released his grip on his bow. There was a soft popping sound as he pulled the arrows from the target. He slid them into the quiver on his back. His muscles were starting to ache, but he kept shooting. Now that he didn't have his phone and couldn't call Magnus, archery had become his therapy.

His arms had started to shake when he would raise the bow and try to draw the string. He was forced to stop this painful therapy. Where would he find comfort now? Perhaps in the warm arms of a bottle of liquor.

There was a number of people he could go to, but he didn't really want to talk about it. He just wanted it to be fixed. He knew that there was really no way to fix it, and that was what made it so much worse.

Hours later, there was a knock on the door of the Institute, and Alec was the only one there to answer it. He grabbed a knife before going to open the door. The great wooden door swung open to show Magnus standing in the rain. Alec tossed the knife onto a table.

Magnus said, "Hey," and Alec pulled him in out of the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. Maybe I should've given you a chance before I cut you out of my life like that. I was upset and hurt and that's not the best state to be in when you make a decision like that."

"So you'll take me back?"

"Maybe. I want to talk to you first. That's another important decision, and I need time to think about it."

"You should come sit on the couch." Alec led Magnus into the living room. They sat as far apart as they could. Alec wished it didn't have to be this way. He wished he had never spoken to Camille.

"Do you understand why I broke up with you?"

Alec nodded and he felt the shame and pain again. "I hurt you. I didn't think about what I was doing or what it meant." He was tired of holding back, and he let himself cry. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. What you did should make me trust you less. What it really showed me was that I should've trusted you more in the first place. This wouldn't have happened if you had felt like you could talk to me about this."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid."

"I've been in love before, Alexander, but I don't think it's ever been so strong as this." Magnus crept closer to Alec. "I want to make this work for as long as you live." They leaned towards each other." They leaned towards each other and their lips crashed together. It was more frantic than the first time they ever kissed and their hearts were beating even faster. This time, it was Alec who took control. He moved his hands from Magnus's hair to his thighs and pulled Magnus into his lap. They paused and pressed their foreheads together.

Magnus said, "I don't want us to dive back to where we were before. I want us to start at the beginning again."

"Okay. You're probably right. If we're going to stop here, you need to get off my lap."

Magnus chuckled and slid back to the opposite end of the couch. "I want to take you on a second first date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely fantastic. Do you have any ideas?"

Magnus grinned. "Of course I have ideas. I always have ideas." Magnus's cat eyes shined.

"I should've guessed. You're always up to something." Alec leaned against the back of the couch.

Magnus motioned for Alec to come closer and Alec slid under Magnus's arm. He pressed his lips to Alec's temple. Alec returned the favor. Blue eyes met green and Magnus said, in a whisper, "I should probably get going. Your family will be back soon."

Alec sighed. "I wish you could stay. But I guess you're right." They stood, and Alec said, "I'll walk you to the door."

It was still raining when they reached the entry way. Magnus reached for the doorknob, but pulled away, turning towards Alec. "Before I go," he said. His hand slid around the back of Alec's neck and he leaned closer. The kiss was sudden and deep. Magnus leaned forward until Alec leaned back.

Magnus and Alec had stumbled against the wall when the door swung open. Jace stepped inside and turned to look at the two. "By the Angel," he said. "I leave for an hour, Alec, and just look what you get up to."

Magnus and Alec broke apart and Alec's cheeks burned red. Magnus said, "I'd better go," and slipped out the door.

Jace looked accusingly at Alec. "So when did this happen? You been gettin' busy?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "It happened while you were gone, and could you stop being such a pervert?"

"Of course I can't. It's in my nature." Jace smiled. "I'm just happy you two are back together. I was worried about you. Isabelle's going to be ecstatic."

"I guess now things are just business as usual."


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was sitting on his bed when Isabelle barged in. "How could you not tell me what happened?" she yelled.

Alec looked up from his book. "Um, what are you talking about, Izzy?"

She sat at the foot of his bed. She leaned in as she spoke. "I'm talking about you and Magnus. Jace says he walked in on you two getting busy." She raised her eyebrows.

He sighed. "We were _not_ 'getting busy'. Magnus came over while you were all gone." Alec ran a hand through his hair. "He said that he wanted to try things again. Jace kind of walked in on us, uh," he blushed, "making out."

Isabelle grinned. "I'm so happy for you. But I still can't believe you didn't' tell me as soon as I came home." She slid next to her brother and put her arm around his shoulders.

Alec looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It's been a while since you've told me anything about _your _boyfriend. How are things going between the two of you?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I know you're just trying to change the subject, but I'll humor you. It's fine, if you must know. I asked him to patrol with us tonight."

"We're patrolling tonight? Since when?"

"Since last week. You've been so distracted lately. Maybe you can focus now that you're happy again."

"Oh, I'm getting there. Now that Simon is your boyfriend, are you always going to make him patrol with us?"

"It's not as if he has anything better to do. I've been training him."

"That doesn't make him a Shadowhunter."

"As if you have any room to talk."

"Do you see me bringing Magnus on patrols with us?"

Jace walked in and leaned against the door frame like he couldn't be bothered to hold himself up. "I hate to interrupt the boyfriend talk you two are having, but it's time to go."

Alec set his book onto the bedside table. "Just give me a minute to put my gear on." When Jace and Isabelle left, Alec went to his closet and pulled his gear out and put it on. He checked that a seraph blade was hanging from his belt before running down the stairs. Jace and Izzy were waiting for him; Jace, with his hands in his pockets.

"Is Clary not coming with us?" Alec asked.

"Her mom had a gallery opening, so Clary has to babysit." Alec noticed how disappointed Jace looked as he said this. "I offered to help, but she said you guys needed me more."

Isabelle laughed. "Like you know anything about babies. Max was a toddler by the time you came to the Institute and you never had to watch him by yourself. If anything, she needs me, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows to call me if there's an emergency." Now, Isabelle smirked. "Plus, her mom and Luke would _kill _you if they found out you two were there alone."

Jace groaned in mock misery. "Oh, they have so little faith in my powers of self control."

"As they very well should," Alec said. They left the Institute and began walking towards Pandemonium.

As she warmed William's bottle, Clary started to wish she had let Jace come over. Maybe she could call Simon. It seemed like Will wouldn't let her entertain herself. She hoped he would fall asleep after he finished his bottle. She settled onto the couch as she fed him and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Clary's phone started ringing on the coffee table. William began whimpering as she took the bottle away to reach for her phone. She answered the call and held the phone between her cheek and her shoulder. "Hello?" When she gave him his bottle back, he gurgled happily and settled into the crook of her arm.

It was her mother. "Hey, Clary. I just wanted to check in. How are you doing with the baby?"

"He's fine. I'm giving him his bottle right now and I'll put him to bed once he's finished. He's really no trouble. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I just feel guilty for making you take care of him when I know there are things you'd rather be doing."

"It really is okay, Mom. How was the gallery opening?"

"Oh, I think it went well. I think I'll be selling at least a couple pieces tonight." She sighed. "I guess I should let you go so you can put William to bed. Give him a kiss for me. I love you."  
"I love you too. Goodnight." Clary hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. William had fallen asleep in her arms. She stood and carried him to his room and laid him in the wooden crib she had slept in as a baby. Leaning over the railing, she placed a soft kiss on her brother's forehead. He didn't stir as she quietly backed out of the room.

Simon thought Isabelle looked like a prowling cat as she made her way through the club. He saw guys staring at her as if they were in a trance. That had never quite been him. He had been in love with another girl when he met Izzy, but he understood. She was breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly out of reach. Sometimes he still wasn't sure how he had managed to win her over. He knew Eric would call it his "vampire mojo". Simon knew it was more than that.

The three Shadowhunters seemed to have found what they were looking for and were backing it into some hidden part of the club. It looked like a beautiful girl, but Simon knew that was a lie. He followed behind and watched as Jace shoved the demon to the ground and pulled out a seraph blade.

As Jace held the blade to the demon's chest, he said, "Anything to say before I send you back where you came?" There was a pause. "Nothing? Alright, then." Jace drove the blade in and the demon began to fold in on itself and disappear.


End file.
